Amy Returns!
by Classicgurl123
Summary: I wasn't sure what to title this story, but after seeing several people writing about Amy returning from Europe i decided to take a crack at it myself. Hope y'all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Scott walks into the clinic where Ty is asleep at the desk in a pile of papers Scott walks over and pats him on the shoulder "Ty"

Ty lifts his head up and looks at Scott pulling a piece of paper off his face "yea"

Scott looks at him "how are those finals going?"

Ty looks at him while rubbing his eyes "exhausting"

Scott walks over to one of the cages and pulls a puppy out holding it in his arms checking it over "how are these guys doing?"

Ty slowly gets up and moves over to where Scott is "pretty good, made it through the night without too much trouble"

Scott looks at Ty "You look like hell, why don't you go on home and get some sleep I can take it from here"

Ty looks at Scott "I wish I could but Amy's coming home today" he says smiling before rubbing his eye "And I want to be there when she gets home" he grabs his bag and starts to head out of the clinic

Scott yells to him "Hey tell her hey for me"

Ty throws up his hand going out the door "Will do"

At Heartland Lou and Jack are standing in the kitchen when Peter comes in the kitchen with Katie wearing a cowgirl dress "How does she look?"

Lou turns to look at Katie as she walks over and takes her from Peter "she looks adorable, her Aunt Amy is going to love that dress"

Lou turns around to Jack "doesn't she look adorable grandpa"

Jack walks over and gives Katie a kiss on the cheek as Ty walks into the house "she sure does"

George walks into the kitchen wearing blue jeans and a shirt Lou looks at her with a concerned look "George didn't you see the outfit that I laid out for you"

George looked at her "I am not wearing a dress just because Amy is coming home, I'm going to take Phoenix out" she says as she pulls on her boots and runs out the door "I'll be back later"

Ty sits down at the table and runs his fingers through his hair "good morning, afternoon, whatever it is"

Jack looks at him "You look beat up son"

Ty looks at him "I am so tired, but I want to be one of the first people Amy sees when she gets here"

Lou looks at him "Well Amy's not going to be here for a while"

Ty gets up "Well in that case is it ok if I go lay down for a while"

Jack looks at him and looks towards the living room "of course"

Ty starts to walk into a decorated living room as Lou runs in after him "No Ty, don't lay down on the couch"

Lisa walks in from the living room "What's going on in there Lou's practically forcing Ty off the couch"

Jack comes over and wraps her in a hug "Probably afraid Ty sleeping on the couch will mess up the decorations"

A taxi turns off onto heartlands driveway, Amy looked out the window admiring the view, when their plane had landed a few hours ahead of schedule she had decided to surprise her family, Ahmed had offered to give her a ride in a car with the rest of the team but she had choose a simpler arrival as the taxi pulls up to the house, Amy sees George leading Phoenix into the barn but stops when she sees the taxi and drops everything she's doing when she sees its Amy

As Amy gets out of the cab George takes off running towards her "Amy your back!" she says as she runs over and embraces Amy in a hug

Amy smiles down as the taxi driver sits her bags beside her and drives away "Hey George"

George looks at her "You're not supposed to be back till this afternoon"

Amy looks at her "Yea but my flight came in early and I couldn't stand to be away any longer" she puts her arm around George as she leads her to the house "come on lets go see everyone else"

Inside the house Lou comes into the kitchen from the living room where everybody but Ty is in the kitchen "Well it's a good thing Amy isn't coming home for a while because he's not waking up for a while, grandpa what time did you say they were getting here"

Amy overhears Lou as she walks in the kitchen "right now!"

Jack runs over to give her a hug "there's one of my favorite girls" Jack picks her up and spins her around

Lou looks at Amy surprised yet shocked "You're not supposed to be here till later this afternoon"

Amy looks at her as she gives everybody else in the room hugs and gives Lou a hug "I know but the plane came in early and I couldn't wait to get home"

While everybody starts trying to talk to Amy at once she looks around the room she had seen Ty's truck outside but he wasn't here to greet her she turns away from the kitchen and starts to walk through the living room she opens the door to her room where she is going to sit her bags down and sees a lump under the covers she sits down on the bed to investigate and pulls the covers back to see Ty with his head down in the pillow and she can't help but smile as she starts to run her fingers through Ty's hair she's still lost in the moment as Ty moves her hand over as he turns his head and opens his eyes

Amy smiles down at him "Hey"

Ty looks up at her, still pretty disoriented "Hey" Amy leans in and gives him a kiss as he pulls the covers back over his face

Amy looks at him "What?"

Ty looks at her "I have bad breathe"

Amy pulls the covers from over his mouth "And I don't care all I care about is this" she leans in and gives him a kiss Ty sits up as he puts his arms around her as he returns the kiss


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour and a half later Lou is working on getting everything together around the house, which appears to be a party for Amy she looks back at Peter "Did you get the ice?"

Peter looks at her "Yes Lou"

She looks at Georgie "Georgie do you have the banner hung outside"

Georgie walks past her "Yes Lou"

She then looks at Lisa and Jack "Grandpa, Lisa, did y'all get the"

Lisa and Jack look at her and say at the same time "Yes Lou"

Lou looks around "Well that should be all of it except for everybody getting here"

Jack looks at Lou "Remind me again why we're inviting clients to the welcome home party"

Lou looks at him "Their not just client's grandpa, their Amy's regulars, and once they know she's back they can spread the word, and just to surprise Amy, I got ahold of Soroya, Ashley and Val and they flew in yesterday"

Just as she gets done talking the door opens and Soroya, Ashley, Val, and Caleb enter the house

Soroya looks over towards the door as the family welcomes Ashley and Val "I know this wasn't planned but we also brought someone else, come on in" she looks at the still open door as Mallory enters the house

Jack is the first to run over and grab Mallory "Mallory!" he spins her in a half circle

Soroya finishes giving everybody a hug before she points on the kitchen window "by the way there's like twenty disoriented people wandering around in the yard"

Lou starts walking towards the door "the client's!"

A little while later the party is going in full swing when George walks up to Lou "Lou the party's great and all but do you notice anything missing"

Lou looks around "No what?"

George looks at her "Oh I don't know just a little thing, the person we're doing this for"

Lou looks around she had been so busy getting everything ready for the party that she hadn't even noticed that her sister was nowhere in the living room, curious she walks down the hallway to Amy's room she opens the door to see Amy and Ty cuddled up asleep in each other's arms Lou leans over and rubs her sisters arm as Amy lifts her head up prompting Ty awake "Amy I know y'all deserve time together but some of us would like to see you too"

Amy looks at her with a sleepy smile "I'm sorry Lou" she sits up as Ty, still lying down, re-adjusts his arm across her lap "I guess I was just tired from the trip we'll be out in a minute"

As Lou walks out of the room Ty looks up at Amy "Do we have to go out there?"

Amy looks at her "Do you really want to question Lou?"

Ty looks at her "Yea your right?"

As they start to get up and ready to go back into the living room, Ty reaches for his jeans and remembers the reason he took them off before he laid down and looks back at Amy "Hey Amy, do you think there's some sweat pants I can wear, I was at the McKnight farm yesterday helping Scott and I got my jeans messed up"

Amy turns around from where she's fixing her hair in the mirror "Yea I'm sure there's something you can wear, toss me your jeans and I'll wash them"

Ty hands her his Jeans as Amy wads them up in her hands and starts out the door as Ty stays behind till she brings him some sweatpants, Amy steps out of her room and into the into the hallway just in time to see Soroya and she lets out a squeal as she runs toward her and into a hug

Ty hears the scream from the hallway and goes to investigate he walks into the hallway in his tee shirt and boxers to see everybody in the living room "How's it going?" he says clearly embarrassed, with Amy and Soroya just looking at him trying to hold back laughter as he slides back into Amy's room

Later that night Amy and Ty are sitting in the living room along with Soroya, Ashley, Mallory and Caleb

Ashley looks up still trying not to laugh "Well we defiantly saw more of Ty then I thought I would ever see today"

Ty looks at them trying to defend himself "Hey I was just concerned" he looks at Amy sitting beside him "And you could have warned me"

Amy looks at him with a joking smile "I could have but where would the fun have been in that"

Ty looks at her "It may have been funny for you, it was embarrassing for me" Amy smiles as she gives him a kiss on the cheek

Soroya looks at them "you guys are just so cute, when's the big day?"

Amy looks at Ty as Ty speaks up "well we had been discussing it while Amy was in Europe but had we came to a consensus on a date" he looks at Amy as she speaks up "Well we had talked about 3 weeks after I got back"

Ashley looks at them "Well it about time?"

Mallory looks at them "Yea y'all have been engaged for what like a year?"

Ty looks at him "Hey a wedding takes time to plan out" he looks at Amy "remind me again why we didn't just elope" Amy gives him a look

Amy looks at him and Caleb looks at the clock "well Ashley, Soroya, Mallory, it's getting late I should probably get y'all back over to Mallory's house"

Ashley looks at the clock "yea he's right we do need to get going" they all get up to leave as Ty and Amy get up to give the girls hugs and see them out when they've all left Ty and Amy go back and settle down on the couch

Amy looks around "well everybody else is asleep; we finally have some time to be alone together"

Ty looks at her "I have a better idea, ?" he says in a joking manner

Amy looks at him "Yes?"

Ty looks at her "would you like to accompany me for a night on the town tomorrow night, Scott has the night shift at the clinic, we can go see a movie, go for a drive, go to dinner, whatever your heart desires"

Amy looks at him "that sounds lovely" she leans in and gives Ty a kiss as he yawns "well you need to get some sleep, go on I'll see you tomorrow"

Ty gives her a kiss on the head as he gets up and grabs his jacket "I'll see you tomorrow" he then leaves leaving Amy smiling on the couch


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Amy is sitting at the table across from Lou, Lisa, Mallory, Soroya, and Ashley, when the night before Amy and Ty had announced their plans about when to get married Lou and Lisa had jumped into full swing with trying to discuss even the smallest details about the wedding, and it was just getting overwhelming to Amy, she thought maybe Ty was right maybe it would have been just easier to elope

Lou throws another magazine in front of her "ok well I think these dresses would look better with these flowers"

Lisa looks at her "And what about your dress Amy?"

Amy looks at her "I got my dress in Europe we've already been over this"

As all the talk kept going and Ashley, Soroya, and Ashley chimed in on how they wanted the bridesmaid's dresses to look and the colors Amy got up to pour another cup of coffee when she feels her phone start to vibrate, she smiles down and sees who it is, she sneaks past the girls going crazy over magazines and slips out the door as she answers the phone "Hi you"

Ty is sitting at the desk at the clinic finishing some stuff on the laptop before closing it "Hey, I got something to tell you"

Amy picks up on the sound of stress in Ty's voice "What's up?" she says concerned

Ty continues "I don't know how to tell you this, but Scotts sick, and Cassandra is on vacation which means"

Amy sighs as she walks toward the barn "Which means you have to pull a double"

Ty hears the disappointment in her voice "I'm really sorry Amy, I mean if I"

Amy reassures him "its fine we'll just figure something else out, how about I come by the Clinic later on and"

Ty gets up to check on one of the dogs "It might be better if you didn't, there's a lot to be done and I'm not going to be able to have much of a break, and besides if you come I'll never want the break to end" he says jokingly

Amy smiles "Well in that case I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Lou and Lisa are driving me crazy with all this wedding stuff"

Ty smiles "See I told you we could have just eloped in Europe"

Amy gives a look "I'm starting to think that would have just been easier I just want something simple I would be perfectly happy just getting married here at heartland with just a few guests"

Ty here's the bell at the front desk of the clinic he gets up to start walking towards the front of the clinic "look just remember it's not about any of them the only thing that matters is you and I, but listen I have someone at the front desk so I have to go but I'll see you later, I love you"

Amy smiles on the other end of the phone "you always know what to say to make me feel better; I love you too, bye"

She hangs up the phone as Lou comes in from the side of the barn "Amy are you ok?"

Amy looks at her "I guess it's just all of this wedding stuff is just so overwhelming"

Lou puts her arm around Amy's shoulder "Well after you left the house, I did have an idea, how about we got take a walk" Amy gives Lou a look but goes along with it as Lou leads her out of the barn

Lou and Amy are walking down near the pond when Lou speaks up "well I was thinking and I know you and Ty like to keep things simple and not as elegant as I am so I was thinking we can just decorate the inside of the barn and have the ceremony there and then maybe sit a tent up in the yard and have the reception or something there"

Amy looks at her "I like that, I really do, what about the rest of the details"

Lou looks at her as she stands up "We'll figure it out" she motions Amy up "Now let's get back to the house" Amy smiles as she walks back towards the house with her sister"

The next morning Ty is laying in bed at his trailer when he opens his eyes and smells something, he rolls over to see Amy sitting at his table, Amy grins at him when she sees he's awake "good morning"

Ty sits up and grabs a hoodie that laying beside his bed since he doesn't have a shirt on and walks over to the sink where he sees some pieces of burnt toast and holds it up "So you ah, made breakfast"

Amy looks at him "ok it was just my first attempt; luckily you were dead to the world and didn't smell me burning it"

Ty sits down and looks at his plate and then looks at Amy "Is this safe to eat?"

Amy looks at him "it's fine to eat"

Ty continues to look at the plate as Amy gives him a look "I went out and got it from Maggie's"

Ty laughs and starts to eat some of the food "So what is all this?"

Amy looks at him "Well I figured since we had to cancel our date night I would just have to surprise you this morning"

Ty gets up walks over behind her puts his arms around her neck and bends down to kiss her on the head "Well I love it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later at about seven in the morning Amy's alarm clock goes off Amy sits up and smiles, today was the day the she would marry her best friend

Lou storms into the room ruining the moment "Come on Amy we got things to do and place's to be"

Amy looks at the doorway as she climbs out of bed and walks out into the rest of the house

In the kitchen Lou is hustling everyone around as Amy enters "Ok Georgie, go make sure your dress fits since the alterations, grandpa go see how the barn is coming, Lisa are all the appointments set for hair, makeup and nails, Caleb go check on Ty make sure he's up and call Scott"

Amy walks up from behind Lou "Lou calm down"

Lou whips around and looks at Amy "Amy you're not even dressed yet come on we have the hair appointment at noon, we're supposed to be at the makeup appointment at the mall in Calgary at one, and then our nail appointment and a million other things before tonight, come on go get ready" She hustles Amy out of the Kitchen

At Ty's trailer Caleb is on the floor crawling over to Ty's bed where clearly Ty has missed his alarm clock Caleb pops his head over the side of Ty's bed and looks at him till he rolls over Ty jumps landing into the wall behind his bed

Ty looks at him "Man what are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?"

Caleb looks at him "As your best man it is my duty to make sure that you're awake and ready to go"

Ty looks at him as he climbs out of his bed "yea well, I'm not going to be going anywhere if you scare me like that again"

The girls walk out of the Nail Salon in Calgary all the girls have their hair done, make up done, and nails done

Lou looks at a notepad that seems to be an itinerary "ok we have all the appointments done and now we only have a couple more stops, okay everyone in the truck we need to go pick up the flowers"

Back at Ty's trailer where Scott, Jack, Caleb, Tim, and Peter now are trying to get dressed and ready

Ty looks into his mirror as he takes a deep breath before he ties his tie "I don't know if I can do this"

Scott steps in behind him "Come on Ty, your just getting cold feet"

Ty turns around to face him "I guess your right I just need to take a deep breath, hey Caleb, do you have the rings?"

Caleb looks at him from the bathroom where he's getting ready in the mirror, he pulls at the rings and shows them to the boys "yea don't worry I got them, everything is under control" he says as he walks backwards

Ty looks at him "hey man, watch out for the shower"

Caleb keeps backing up and doesn't stop till he's already hit the bathtub causing the rings to fly out of his hand and right into the toilet

Ty looks into the direction of the bathroom "I think I need to lie down" he says trying to take another deep breath and just walks away

The girls are driving down some road out in the middle of nowhere on a dirt road, Amy looks over at Lou who's driving "Lou are you sure you know where we're going?"

Lou looks at her "Yes Amy" getting frustrated at her younger sister who now seems to be getting more worked up then she is, just then the truck starts making noises from under the hood

Amy looks at her in concern "what was that?"

Lou looks at the dashboard "I'm sure it was nothing" just then the truck comes to a halt and turns off as smoke starts to rise from under the hood

Georgie jumps in between them and not making the situation any better "Doesn't look like nothing to me" Lou and Amy give her a glare as she settles back into the back seat

Soroya looks at Amy "Well I guess you can't say that your wedding day went off without a hitch" Amy looks at her with a look of concern

Back at Ty's trailer, Ty is pacing back and forth across the floor; Peter comes through the door "Well the good news is that we found the septic tank"

Ty looks up "Yea an hour and a half later"

Ty turns around and looks at Caleb that is sitting on his bed "Since someone didn't know where it was at!"

Caleb looks at him "how was I supposed to know where it was at you're the one that's renting this place"

Ty gives him a look of disbelief as Peter continues "Anyway Jack and Scott on working on finding the rings now"

Ty looks at Peter "Ok well that's good but hurry the wedding starts in just a couple hours"

Back at Lou's truck the girls are now standing outside the truck with the hood up

Lisa holds up her cell phone "No signal"

Ashley comes around from behind the truck "yea I have no bars"

Amy looks at Lou who's looking under the hood "What do you see?"

Lou looks at her "Well from what I can tell it looks like the radiator"

Amy looks at her "great we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and" she looks down for the time on her phone as she continues "And there's only a couple hours before the wedding"

Mallory comes up beside Amy "Maybe someone will come by" as she looks around

Back at the trailer Ty looks down at his phone again only an hour left and he's in a panic because the boy's have been looking for the rings for an hour without any success

Jack comes in the door now back in overalls "Scott and Peter are in the tank now, I think we're getting close" he closes the door behind him as Ty lays his head down on his pillow

Amy looks back at her phone as she sits inside Lou's truck still broke down

Mallory looks at her from the other seat "Ok so I can admit when I'm wrong"

Lou looks down at her phone "One hour left"

Amy looks at her "We're never going to make it on time"

Just as she gets done speaking a truck with a tow on the back comes down the road it pulls up next to the truck and rolls down the window, a man looks at them "Do you ladies need some help?"

Mallory looks at them "I never doubted we wouldn't get out of here

The tow truck pulls into the drive at heartland and the girls climb out of the cab of the truck Lou looks back giving the instructions to the driver about where to put her truck before she closes the door

She walks up in front of all the girls "Ok we have twenty minutes to get ready so if I figured this right"

Amy grabs her pulling her into the house "Just come on Lou"

Back at the trailer Caleb comes out of the bathroom where he's washed off the rings that had been found just a few minutes earlier "Ok the rings are ready to go"

Ty looks at his phone "We only have like five minutes"

Jack looks at him "Don't worry we'll make it if we leave right now he says ushering everyone toward the door"

The boys jump out of their cars and make a dash into the barn they get positioned at the front just as the music starts playing as Amy and Tim start to walk down the Aisle, Ty just stands at the top of the Aisle, he can't believe how beautiful she looks

That night after the wedding, the reception is close to ending, Ty and Amy are dancing to she's everything (by brad paisley) with their heads against each others as the guest are starting to thin out

Ty speaks up "Well, Mrs. Borden, what do you say we ditch this party and go back to my place"

Amy looks at him "Are you asking me to ditch my own wedding reception?" she looks at him for a minute "let's go"

Later that night after everything is over with Amy and Ty are laying in bed about half asleep Amy has her head on Ty's chest when she looks up at Ty to see him falling asleep "You would believe how my day was"

Ty pulls her in closer "Oh you have no idea"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning it is still dark outside when the alarm on Amy's phone goes off a hand reaches up and turns it off

Amy looks at her phone to look at the time and then sits it back down she then rolls over to where Ty is still sleeping "We got to get up"

Ty's eyes are still closed as he grabs Amy's arms and starts picking at her pulling her back down on the bed "No five more minutes"

Amy pulls her arms from his grip as she climbs over him and out of bed she stumbles across the trailer and flips on the lamp on the table causing Ty to roll over away from the light "Come on we really have to get going" she realizes Ty has fallen back asleep "Ty, come on, your such a morning person you know that" she says as she walks towards the bathroom

Ty rolls over after she's exited the room "I'm a morning person; this is the middle of the night, besides I was kept up pretty late last night"

Amy comes back out and throws a pillow at him from a chair "Hey you didn't seem to mind to much" she then walks back into the bathroom as she gets ready

While Amy is finishing brushing her teeth, Ty finally walks into the bathroom about 30 minutes later drinking a cup of coffee he sits it down and wraps his arms around Amy waist

Amy smiles into the mirror at him "Well you seem to be in a better mood"

Ty picks up the cup of coffee "Well that because I have this now, once I figured out how to work the coffee maker Lou gave us, do you realize how many buttons where on the thing" Amy smiles back at him as he continues "What kind of honeymoon is it if you're going to be doing a clinic?"

Amy looks at him with a guilty face "I'm sorry I had said yes to the clinic before I even knew our date, and there's a beach we can go to, I have the clinic for two hours a day and then the rest of the time is ours, and" she says with a smile "Everything is paid for"

Ty looks at her "The last parts my favorite" he says as he kisses her and then looks at her with a stern look "This isn't going to be like Peter and Lou's all expense paid trip is it, I'm not signed up for some public speaking venue am I"

Amy looks back at him "No you're not" she looks and see's him still in his night clothes "now go get ready, we need to be heading out in like 30 minutes"

Ty gives her a kiss on the neck before he exits the bathroom

Jack walks in the door entering the house a couple days later in the evening "Well all the horses are in and the barn is secured, those clouds out there aren't looking to pleasant though"

Lou is sitting at the table with her laptop open along with Georgie "Yea from what I can tell this storm is coming directly towards us, it should be here sometime in the early morning"

It's about three in the morning and everybody is up at heartland and has flashlights roaming around the house even though the lighting from outside is lighting up the house

Jack looks at Peter "We should ride up the road and make sure everything is secure at Ty and Amy's"

Peter looks at him "Yea I'll grab the keys"

Jack and Peter pull into the driveway at the trailer to look around

Jack looks at Peter "Well everything seems to be good here, looks like everywhere is blacked out though"

Peter looks at him "Yea this is a really bad storm" Just as Peter gets done talking they here lighting crack as it strikes something

Jack looks at Peter "Did you hear that?"

Peter looks at him "Yea I did sounds like it came from right down the" he stops mid sentence when he realizes where it may have struck, he and Jack lock eyes as they back out of the driveway and head back down the road to heartland, where they come in behind fire fighters who have apparently been called they then see where the front of the house is in flames

About an hour later everyone is standing outside as the fire chief walks up to them "Well folks the good news is the fire was contained to the front portion of the house"

Lou looks at him "And what's the bad news?"

The fire chief looks at her "Well ma'am the bad news is that till we can look into it further we don't know if the rest of the house is structurally sound, with that being said I'm afraid that y'all will have to stay somewhere else for a few days"

In Amy and Ty's hotel room Amy is awake rubbing Ty's back, since Ty had tried surfing the day before, which ended badly and put Ty with a sore back

Amy continues to rub "How's that?"

Ty lets out a groan "Better" he rolls over onto his back and puts his hands on Amy's shoulder "thank you"

Amy smiles at him "You're welcome; I think you better stick to motor cycles though"

Just then her phone starts to go off

Ty looks over at it "Who's calling this late?"

Amy looks at him "I don't know" she leans over and sees who it is picking it up "Lou, whoa Lou slow down, what happened to house?"

Lou is sitting in her truck "There was a fire Amy, and I don't what to do the fire chief said that the structure of the house might be unstable and that we can't stay here, and were basically dispersed among the cars right now"

Amy looks over at Ty who has a concerned look on his face as she responds "Well I do have one idea of where you can stay?"

Lou gives a look of disbelief "You have got to be kidding me"

At Ty and Amy's Trailer there is barley any space between everybody lying on the floor

Georgie looks up pushing Jack over who is turning towards her asleep "It was more comfy in the cars"

Lou looks at her from the other side on the bed "It's not really like we had many options"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all, I haven't given up on this story, and I didn't mean to make anybody upset if I have, so I apologize for that. I am in college and I've been taking summer classes, so between that and my job I will admit I haven't had a lot of extra time to be able to devote to this story. However, I have started on the first little bit of the next chapter, but I've fell into writers block as well. With that being said if y'all have any ideas of what you would like to see in the next chapter feel free to share, I'm going to try to incorporate Amy and Ty more in the next chapter, but I'm not sure which direction I want to go. Some of the things that I have so far is that Amy's clinic end's up getting canceled (don't know a lot about clinics so I don't know if that's possible or not, so let me know if it's wrong), and also I know I have the family at the trailer right now but I forgot about Lisa's house at Fairfield, so I'm probably going to have the family moving over there while heartland is being repaired. Again, I apologize for the delay in my story and my response, I probably won't be able to do much till after Friday when my class ends, but I'll get another chapter up.


End file.
